


I'll Never Leave You Behind

by Nionefignedayht



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, dwake me up inside, maybe OOC considering they don't have canon personalities, subtle, the ship is very mild, there aren't enough fics for these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 07:44:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7926388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nionefignedayht/pseuds/Nionefignedayht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwight is running for his life and gets caught on a bear trap. Jake is nearby and sees the struggle, but doesn't get there in time to free him. Now he has to chase him down and save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Leave You Behind

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't even think I'd end up shipping any characters for this precious game until I got sucked into tumblr and found an AMAZING blogger that gets me pumped every time I see their name on my dash. If you like this game and you like this ship(which I hope you do considering you clicked on this fic...?) you need to follow @bunisbun on tumblr. Seriously. Go right now. Their doodles and headcanons are life.

Dwight stumbled and threw down the pallet behind him, blocking the path of the giant man chasing him. He could hear the cracking and breaking of wood behind him as he continued running, coming up on a building in the mist. He could get away, he knew he could, he had done it before! Just vault over this window and turn a corner and—

He screamed as the bear trap closed around his leg. Dwight clenched his jaw and struggled to open the trap, praying that he could get out before the trapper found him. He could see a silhouette in the distance, another survivor, and for a moment he could feel hope spread through his body—they would save him! Whoever it was, they could free his leg and bandage him up!

Then the trapper stepped through the doorway, blocking his view out of the window.

“No, no, no,” Dwight whimpered, the trapper moving closer and towering over him. The giant leaned down and opened the bear trap with ease, showing just how strong he was compared to Dwight. He lifted Dwight onto his shoulder, barely noticing his struggles as he spotted a hook in the distance.

“Help!” Dwight screamed, pounding his fists on the killer’s shoulders, “Somebody help me!”

Jake had been nearby working on a generator when he saw Dwight running from the killer. His first instinct had been to save his own skin, hide in a dark corner and wait for the danger to pass. Then he heard the bear trap snap closed, and the scream that followed. Jake knew that his friend needed his help. Not even considering that the trapper might have heard the screams as well, he started running towards the ruined house.

Jake slowed his pace, crouching to hide in the tall grass. The killer entered the house and left a few moments later, Dwight slung over his shoulder like a sack of flour. Jake’s grip tightened on his flashlight, and he moved forward with determination.

Dwight spotted Jake following them, and all at once he felt hope and terror. Hope that maybe Jake could save him, and terror that Jake would only get himself hurt trying.

“Jake!” Dwight struggled in the killer’s grip, “Jake, run!”

‘Idiot,’ Jake thought, ‘I’m going out of my way to save his stupid ass and he gives up my position.’

The giant, of course, turned around to see what his victim was yelling at. Maybe he could get two birds with one stone. What a lucky day he was having.

Jake pointed the flashlight straight at the trapper’s mask, turning it on and resisting the urge to smirk in satisfaction when he dropped Dwight in favor of shielding his eyes. Jake ran forward and grabbed Dwight’s hand, pulling him around the corner.

Dwight looked around, on the verge of panic—the trapper would soon get his vision back and chase after them. They heard the tell-tale sound of the generators activating, but at this rate, they wouldn’t make it to the door in time to open it.

Jake tightened his grip on Dwight’s hand, pulling him over to a closet and managing to squeeze in beside him, quietly shutting the door.

“Jake—” Dwight started to thank or maybe scold his friend, but Jake immediately covered his mouth. He lifted a finger to his own mouth in a ‘be quiet’ gesture.

They both stayed as silent as they could, hoping the killer would think they ran to the exit. It became clear that they weren’t that lucky when the trapper walked by a few moments later, looking around and swinging his cleaver in anger. They could see him take a deep breath and shake off the emotion, straightening with new determination.

It was unnerving how human-like it was.

Jake glanced at Dwight and could tell the man was on the verge of panic, his entire body trembling. He took a risk and shuffled closer as quietly as he could, nudging their shoulders together. Their eyes met and Jake shook his head, trying to get Dwight to focus on him. Dwight glanced through the bars again and back at Jake, nodding and biting his lip. Their hands squeezed together tighter.

The trapper glanced at a closet a few feet away, thinking he heard a shuffle. Maybe they were that dumb… In the distance he heard a gate clatter open. Apparently his victims had decided to run instead of hide. On the off chance they stuck around to taunt him like victims sometimes do, he started off towards the gate.

Jake and Dwight let out the breaths they had been holding, the latter almost collapsing in a combination of relief and pain from his leg.

“Come on,” Jake whispered, “We’re not done yet.”

Dwight nodded, grateful that somebody else was handling the pep talks for now. He bit his lip in an effort to stifle his grunts of pain, limping harshly. Jake could see his struggle and wrapped his fellow survivor’s arm around his shoulders, supporting his weight.

They continued this way until they got to the gate, the killer thankfully somewhere else, probably still searching for them.

“I can’t believe we made it,” Dwight grunted, almost expecting the killer to appear behind them.

“I wouldn’t leave you behind,” Jake said. He may not have been the most social person, but he would protect Dwight no matter what.

The two survivors exited the gate, leaving the estate behind them and heading towards the warm campfire ahead. 


End file.
